Zaginione i usunięte filmy
Tutaj jest przedstawiona lista filmów członków Armii Anty Cobi oraz pokrewnych kanałów które są uważane za zaginione, nigdy nie przesłane bądź usunięte z różnych powodów. Imć ---- LOBUZY Cobi Sex - usunięty za materiały pornograficzne. Przedstawiał scenę seksu kobiety z Adolfem Hitlerem pochodzące z Niemieckiej kampanii społecznej "Aids to masowy morderca". ---- KOBIKOWSKI DO DZIECI - usunięty 1 października 2017 za naruszanie standardów YouTube. ---- vlog cobi roast - mało o nim wiadomo. Film został przesłany najprawdopodobniej w październiku 2017, jednak został tam najprawdopodobniej przypadkowo, przez co został usunięty po paru minutach. Kopia jest najpewniej w posiadaniu samego Imcia i Clockiego. Film ten miał być krótki, jedynie parę sekund. W tle według niektórych grało zdeformowane After Love, a sam film był kiepskiej jakości i czarno biały. Film przedstawia dwóch członków Anty Cobi, Imcia i Clockiego którzy bawią się w niewiadomym miejscu, rzucają czołgiem cobi o ścianę i drą się (ruch ust). Kamera lata we wszystkie strony i pokazuje twarze obu kolegów. ---- DCSN0044 '''- Święty Graal, pół-legendarny film powstały ok. 20 grudnia 2016. Rzekomo film ten trwa 30 minut. Ma przedstawiać on Imcia i jego ówczesnych kolegów ze szkoły na przyjęciu z nieznanej okazji. Bawią się, rozmawiają, jedzą i (ten fragment to nieudokumentowana legenda) rozbijają papierową piniatę w kształcie wiadomo czego. Chodzą też po ogródku Imcia. ---- '''Rozjebanie Tygryska - bardzo rzadki film, w którym to wsadza petardę do czołgu Tiger od Cobi przez otwór uprzednio wywiercony wiertarką (dawanie mu wiertarki mogło skończyć się naprawdę tragicznie), ale krzywo ją odpala, powodując że czołg odpryskuje w kamerę. Potem Imć podnosi kamień i gniecie nim czołg, a następnie wierci w nim i kładzie kolejną petardę, rozrywając czołg ponownie. Film został przesłany prawdopodobnie w 2016, ale zgłoszono go do YouTube za muzykę w tle, która to była zastrzeżona prawem autorskim. Został usunięty, a jego jedyna kopia jest prawdopodobnie w posiadaniu Imcia.Źródło: Michał ---- doggufinow lub 01.avi - legendarny, prawdopodobnie nieistniejący film. Biorąc pod uwagę jego naturę prawdopodobnie - i mamy taką nadzieję - nie istnieje. Film jest nagrywany kamerą trzymaną w ręce, Imć przechadza się ulicą z ojcem, nie jest zidentyifkowane jaką, ulica jest wyłożona kostką brukową, w pewnym momencie miga kałuża - prawdopodobnie jest po deszczu. Dmitrczukowie podchodzą do kolesia na ulicy sprzedającego szczeniaki. Słychać jakieś dziwne rozmowy a potem Imć bierze z kartonu szczeniaka, krzyczy "SZCZENIAKI PATROL UCIECZKA!" i zaczyna biec. Kamera trzęsie się, a Dmitrczuk przeskakuje przez ogrodzenie z szczeniakiem pod pachą. Potem wpada za kartony, staje i mówi: "Super wiadomość dla widzów, Ignacy Dmitrczuk nareszcie ma psa! Prawdziwego!". Stawia psa na ziemi a potem okrąża go z kamerą, od czasu do czasu powtarzając "fajny" i "super pies". Potem bierze go i przed kamerą staje sprzedawca - Imć ryczy "nie oddam wam tego!" i kopie go w jądra. Ten łapie psa za ciało, podobnie jak Imć, I zaczynają go sobie wyrwać, ciągnąc psa za obie części ciała, kamera upada na ziemię i film się kończy. O filmie po raz pierwszy wspomniał Michał w Grudniu 2016, opisał go dokładnie jednak rok później. Nie wiadomo jednak czy film istnieje. ---- OPIS DIETY dla DZIECKA - usunięty parę godzin po wrzuceniu w nocy, był to kolejny film "dietetyczny". Usunięty z powodu pokazania nagrania z operacji amputacji nogi z powodu cukrzycy oraz zdjęcia Manuela Uribe. ---- film o niezdrowym żywieniu dal dzieci daje do rozumu (edukacja) - usunięty parę minut po wrzuceniu z nieznanego powodu, za "naruszanie wytycznych społeczności". Reupload został również usunięty. ---- Topka "najgorszych krajów" '''- film-legenda, stał parę tygodni i został usunięty. Nikt nie ma jego kopii. ---- '''fir eblemar NAJGORSZA GRA W HISTORI - kontynuacja roastu serii Fire Emblem u Rozpiździatora. Był dokończony, ale nigdzie nie zreuploadowany. ---- doktor cobi mutuje dzieci w niezdrowe zombie PRZERÓBKA - usunięty zanim wogóle został wydany. Według Michała który zobaczył ten film zawierał on Goatse. Tak.thumb|Kadr z "Mleko wlewasie" ---- jak zdrowo sie odzywiac - film istnieje, znaleziono go na dysku Imcia. Link ---- cobvir - nigdzie nie wrzucony boost imcia. Znaleziony: Link ---- Lego vs cobi beka z cobi (inna wersja) - bardzo wczesna wersja legendarnego filmu imcia. Różniła się tłem na początku intra (była tam figurka Pata z Sąsiadów) oraz zamiast niesławnego After Love leciało jakieś niemieckie techno. Michał oraz Ancypał znaleźli prototyp tego filmu na dysku Ignacka. Link ---- COBI RAP! (alternatywna wersja) - różniła się tylko niektórymi tekstami (BIG KOLO zamieniono na SZEF COBI, nie było żadnej wzmianki o Legowskim oraz nie było fragmentu "Banana oł je rapuję ja dka lobi i powiem co się wam robi my dzieci dopadniemy i je oblepiemy sadłem esesmana ohoho.") ---- juri ginie! SUPER PRZEROBKA! - znaleziono tylko audio użyte w tym filmie (pochodzi ono z rosyjskiego bootlega na konsolę Sega Mega Drive/Genesis "Mario 3 - Around the World"); film usunął sam Imć z jakiegoś powodu tuż po zuploadowaniu, został jednak odnaleziony. Link ---- ucieczka z dupska generałka12 - jeden z najbardziej obrzydliwych filmów Imcia przedstawiający Żołnierza z TF2 wylatującego z dupy podczas uprawiania stosunku analnego. Skasowany dzień po zuploadowaniu. ---- Wszystkie filmy z kanału Ignacy2. ---- pościg ziom i zjebaniec - film istnieje, ale był przez pewien czas "zablokowany" przez prawa autorskie. W tle leci przyspieszone "Co powie ryba" Elektrycznych Gitar, a sam film jest przeróbką teledysku do "Axel F" Crazy Froga. ---- wypierdalamy! zmojego kanału HYC! i usuwać mi imć wiki! - Film zawierał Guro. Usunięty dzień po zuploadowaniu. ---- ziomy zdrowiaki - dziwny pół sekundowy film ze zdjęciem Handsome Jacka z serii Borderlands. Podobno został też wrzucony jako prywatny film na już nieistniejące konto Cobirozpiździatora. ---- Recenzja Cobi MAUERBRECHER - pokazana jedynie na prywatnym discordzie Imcia recenzja. Trwała ponad 9 minut (ignacy "kupił" ten model albo Rozpiździator) i pokazywała Imcia, Clockiego i Rozpiździatora składającego czołg. Film kończy się urywką gdzie wszyscy trzej zaczynają rzucać czołgiem po ścianach, a przez skrawek sekundy można było widzieć mordę Clockiego. ---- co to zagdak '''- sekundowy film Imcia, przedstawiający zdeformowane dziecko z podpisem "HAHAHA TO WY COBIMANIACY HAHAHA TO SZEF SRACZ". Skasowany tego samego dnia, co "ucieczka z dupska generalka12". ---- '''t;ss rwerte - boost który miał z jakiegoś powodu ponad 19 kopii na dysku Imcia. Żadna z wersji nigdy nie została przesłana. ---- co dziecku do plecaka/co do szkoły ;) '- zaginiony film edukacyjny, wg. Michała widział go parę razy na dysku Imcia, ale nigdzie go nie wrzucił, prawdopodobnie istnieją jego dwie wersje o dwóch tytułach. Michał widział tylko jego urywek kiedy Imć sam go oglądał z dysku, pamięta tylko jakiś tekst o sokach Kubuś. ---- Wszystko z kanału PszczółkaTV. ---- '''paczeks! prawo cie dopadsnie '- 13-sekundowy film na którym Imć groził Paczexowi. Usunięty za futanari porno przedstawiające Zofię i Evę z Red Alert 2. Sam pornos pochodził z serwera Discord Wojtiego2000 i został użyty przez Paczexa do nastraszenia Clockiego. Skąd miał go Imć nie wiadomo. ---- 'pierdoleni cobimaniacy '- pojebany film na którym Porno-Man uczył dzieci masturbacji. Usunięty za ten sam pornos co film wyżej. ---- 'rto haha! '- film na którym "Dyngalski i Śmigalski" tańczyli przez dwie minuty, tego samego co w pozostałych dwóch filmach.thumb|Kadr z "mleko wlewasie". ---- 'mleko wlewasie '- film z którego istnieje jedna klatka, pojwaił się w nim Generał Posolić. ---- '''cappytan - film z którego istnieje tylko miniaturka, Imć dał go na Discorda ale po tym jak Emil Maserak rozszyfrował to że Imć napisał jego adres źle, Imć ryknął że "zniszczył filmową zagadkę" i dał go na prywatny. Wg. Emila w tym filmie "statki płyną a potem rojo zabija kapitana w bańce a w tle są ryki z red alerta 3". Cobirozpiździator ---- SRAKA MAKA PAKA RAOST! - film bardzo szybko usunięty z Youtube za pornografię (było tam rule34 z Camillią z Fire Emblem) ---- Film gdy weszli mu na konto oraz niektóre jego filmy których zapomniał wstawić z poprzednich kanałów. ---- Dziwne kilkusekundowe Gameplaye z emulatora GBA (prawdopodobnie VBA-M) wrzucone na Legoziomala (były one na niepubliczne) ---- kopiemy skurwiela cobi! - poza tytułem nie wiadomo praktycznie nic o tym filmie, pojawił się on przez kilka sekund gdy wszystkie filmy Rozpiździatora podczas włamu zostały ustawione na publiczne. ---- niemce skumate korwy cobi cda.pl - boost pierwotnie zrobiony do wstawienia na "Ignacy RECENZUJE Klocki" ale imć go z jakiegoś powodu nie przesłał. ClockiKlocki44 ---- command and conquer vs TEAM FORTRESS 2 jerzy lose - film był niepubliczny i dostępny jedynie dla członków discorda anty cobi, usunięty gdzieś w okolicach grudnia. Ponoć nieznany hacker od włamania się na Clockiego posiada film. ---- hahaha TO GENERAŁEK12! otylec! '''- film zawierał klip z siódmej części Star Wars, zablokowany we wszystkich krajach a następnie usunięty ---- '''Większość filmów ze starych kont Clockiego - uwaga większość została zreuploadowana przez Chanibala Lektora ---- rybki - nagranie w słabej rozdzielczości, obecne na koncie ClockiKlocki44 jako "prywatne", przedstawia akwarium Clockiego i kilka rybek. ---- zjebane ALIANCI PO GODZINACH hujowa tanya rucha sie z dystrybutorem cobi LOBUZY COBI SEX 2 - film został usunięty za pornografie. Zawierał sceny seksu z Kari Wuhrer w akompaniamencie ryków, krzyków i debilnej muzyczki, dodatkowo wszystko doprawione "Armią Witamin" z Płyty do zjedzenia. ---- megabajka hitler - film przesłany w godzinach wieczornych 28 sierpnia 2019 roku, usunięty praktycznie natychmiast za "szerzenie nienawiści". Przypisy Kategoria:Klasa A Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy Imcia Kategoria:Tajemnice